un favor para jake
by clarencce
Summary: 40 años pasaron. 40 años despues de su transformacion.Y con edward las cosas no podrian ir mejor, pero una amenaza aparece...dispuesta a acabar con la paz entre licantropos y vampiros...y el hijo de jacob...E/B .-J/OC
1. Chapter 1

Nada de esto me pertenece…solo la historia que cree, el resto es fruto de la imaginación y maestría de stephanie meyer

**Un favor para jake…**

No existía un mundo más perfecto para bella swan en ese preciso momento. Se sentía en el mismísimo paraíso mientras escuchaba la acompasada respiración de Edward a su lado, pleno, totalmente feliz, y con aquella tranquilidad que le había dado el saber que su bella, su amada bella, era ahora un ser que no corría peligro alguno.

40 años después de aquella batalla en el claro…

40 años después de la boda que bella había permitido solo para capricho de alice…

40 años después de que edward hubiera cumplido su palabra y hubiera tenido lugar la única experiencia humana que bella deseaba tener...

40 años después de que se hubiera despedido de Jacob…y de que ella se hubiese transformado en un vampiro…

Se ciño mas al férreo abrazo de edward alrededor de su cintura desnuda y miro la cómoda de su ropa…encima de esta y junto a diversas fotos se encontraba la de un hombre joven que rodeaba con un brazo a una mujer de ojos verdes y pelo castaño, mientras que esta entre sus brazos, tenia un pequeño recién nacido moreno como el padre pero con los ojos de la madre…

Era un hecho que la consolaba enormemente a bella, el saber que jake había logrado imprimar y enamorarse de otra chica… y que él ahora fuera feliz, por como le decía seth a edward y a ella cada vez que iba a visitarlos.

- mi amada bella – susurro edward en el hueco del cuello de la chica haciendo que esta sonriera y se diera vuelta, quedando frente a aquel pecho que tantas veces la cobijo y que ahora se había transformado en su secreto placer….junto con su dueño.

Edward tomo el rostro de la mujer con manos delicadas y le beso con dulzura. Apegándola más a su cuerpo, confundiendo las formas de uno y otro…haciéndose uno…

- te amo- fue todo lo que pudo decir bella ante el renovado ataque de pasión de su marido…

Marido… que bien sonaba esa palabra luego del susto que le provoco en el momento…ya no había de que avergonzarse: el era suyo y orgullosa se mostraba de llevar en su dedo lo que acreditaba que ella era a la vez de el.

La luna siguió su camino inexorable en el cielo, mientras los amantes se mostraban ansiosos y deseosos de recorrer la geografía del otro.

Una y otra vez…

Sin embargo algo ocurrió

Edward la detuvo con delicadeza y bella le miro un poco molesta, pero al ver la expresión de su rostro supo que algo malo acababa de ocurrir.

Le tomo la barbilla suavemente y edward le miro a los ojos con horror dibujados en ellos

-¡edward!, ¿Qué ocurre?

El vampiro la miro apremiante al momento que se levantaba e iba tomando las piezas de ropa esparcidas por la habitación

- debemos estar listos, seth llegara dentro de poco- luego se dirigió a mi y me ayudo a vestirme con ternura

Tome la ropa que edward me pasaba

-cariño… ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-seth viene para acá convertido en lobo-titubeo un poco antes de seguir- al parecer ocurrió algo en la push.

-¿algo…en la push…?- su mirada, de manera inconsciente se dirigió a la foto de Jacob y una antigua sensación se apodero de mi cuerpo

Preocupación.

¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo no había sentido eso?

¿No se suponía que todo había terminado luego de mi transformación? Debíamos de vivir felices…todos, los lobos, mi padre, mi madre los vampiros , jake …

Edward me tomo las manos con fuerza

-pase lo que pase…juntos lo solucionaremos

- así lo prometimos – reí nerviosa y le dedique una sonrisa tímida. Edward se levanto y se dirigió a la ventana.

-llego – fue todo lo que dijo y luego tomando mi mano nos lanzamos con velocidad vampirica hacia la entrada de la casa en Alaska.

Ahí, subiendo la escala con cierta dificultad se encontraba seth con su forma humana, bastante malherido y los labios azules

-mierda seth – fue todo lo que pudo decir edward y se acerco rápidamente antes de que seth se cayera a pedazos en el umbral de la puerta tomándolo con fuerza por debajo de las axilas.

edward nunca decia garabatosy en debia de ser muy grave para que se expresara asi...

De su espalda se sentía un profundo olor a sangre…me dirigí allí con decisión y pose mi mano en la herida…

Acudieron a mi mente imágenes distorsionadas de una pelea en al push... no! En los bosques cerca del acantilado. Una mujer pálida se acercaba a seth y le ataba a la espalda un bulto… cuídalo le decía y luego salía corriendo en sentido contrario al que el hombre lobo tomaba…

Saque la mano de la herida, conmocionada y busque el misterioso bulto…ahora seth lo llevaba colgado del cuello…se lo quite con suavidad y le indique a edward que llevara al malherido lobo a la habitación.

Levante con cuidado las mantas intentando ver que era…y el mundo se volvió de cabeza…

Ante mis ojos estaba el más hermoso rostro que había visto (después del de edward obviamente)…el hijo de jake en mis brazos…durmiendo placidamente sin darse cuenta del caos que había estado cerca de tocarlo.

Le roce con suavidad la frente morena y una alegría mi lleno de pies a cabeza al ver que estaba sano y salvo. Un sentimiento maternal desconocido hasta ese momento me anego…

Sentí un ruido a mis espaldas y me gire a la defensiva, lista para atacar pero no había nadie…ningún efluvio, ninguna amenaza…quizás había sido mi imaginación

Entre a la casa rápidamente, sin sospechar que una criatura me había visto con el pequeño Heian en brazos

-acabo de llamar a mi padre, viene en camino junto con esme- fue lo primero que me dijo edward cuando entre a la habitación…seth parecía haberse desmayado a causa del inmenso esfuerzo…

-sigue igual de irreflexivo que siempre – dijo mientras apreciaba la rapidez con que edward atendía a su amigo, nuestro amigo,

-edward, mira.

Edward se giro hacia mí y pese a que intuía que él ya sabía que seth traía a heian, su rostro se ilumino ante la sorpresa de ver al pequeño heian en mis brazos…durmiendo.

-¿esta bien?- pregunto yo asentí. Me acerque a la ventana y eche un vistazo hacia el exterior

Afuera al calma era casi mortecina…repentinamente la noche había tomado un giro misterioso

Me gire para ver que hacia Edward cuando me di cuenta de que me miraba atenta y fijamente

-ocurre algo- pregunte levemente asustada ante su expresión indescriptible. El sonrió y volvió a su trabajo con seth

- te ves hermosa con el hijo de Jacob en brazos- fue todo lo que dijo…

Si hubiera podido me hubiera ruborizado…pero algo me inquieto…vi una leve sombra tras sus palabras.

-¿Qué ocurre? Y quiero que me digas la verdad

Edward me miro nostálgico...me conocia lo suficiente como para saber que ya no servia evitar los temas conmigo

-pensaba en que hubiera ocurrido si…- no lo deje terminar me acerque a el y le bese, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a heian.

el me respondio fervientemente, introduciendo su lengua fria en mi boca y tomando mi rostro con su mano desocupada

pasaron unos minutos dignos del cielo hasta que me libere de su boca ansiosa

- ¿de acuerdo?- pregunte

-A la orden capitán- bromeo. Luego me beso suavemente y volvió a las heridas de seth

El sabia a la perfección que no me interesaba ser madre si el no podría ser el padre.

-bella, cariño!-

Me gire sorprendía ante la voz a mis espaldas (solia sucederme luego de que edward me besara), para encontrarme a esme y a carlisle que llegaban con el pelo alborotado debido al viaje corriendo . ¡Que rápido habían llegado!

Esme miro a heian en mis brazos y se acerco cautelosa.

-es el hijo de Jacob – respondí y un chispazo de compresión cruzo sus ojos, para dar paso despues a esa mirada que tantas veces vi en su rostro al mirarme a mi , a edward o a alice...a cualquiera de sus "hijos".

En ese momento seth despertó del sopor y pronuncio algo ...todos nos concentramos en aquel lobo herido ferozmente . le entregue el bebe a esme y me acerque al lugar donde edward estaba inclinado

-¿seth?

-ayuda a jacob...cuida a heian

-¿que le paso a jacob ?...seth...seth!

el lobo volvia a caer rendido por el cansancio y el dolor...¡que demonios le habia pasado a jacob!, ¡necesitaba saberlo!

-bella, tranquila!

edward me tomo con delicadeza y le indico a carlisle que se encargara, esme me miraba con preocupacion.

un chispazo de conciencia me atraveso...debia de mantenerme tranquila ...prometi que nunca mas haria sufrir a edward y lo estaba torturando en ese momento!...

escondi mi rostro en su pecho , aspirando su aroma y envolviendome en su presencia, hasta que me calme y pude levantar el rostro.

- gracias- murmure

- cuando gustes- me respondio y beso mis labios otra vez. agh! ¡como amaba a MI hombre!

me di vuelta y me acerque a esme que miraba a heian como si fuera de cristal.

-mamá, ¿puedes cuidarlo un momento?

esme me miro con una sonrisa radiante - por supuesto- luego salio rumbo a una habitacion para poner comodo a heian. me quede mirando al habitacion por al cual habia salido pensando tiernamente en esa mujer que me habia acogido y que siempre me habia apoyado antes y despues , no me percate de la mirada de preocupacion de carlisle cuando me llamo carlisle

- bella , ¿que viste?- pregunto mientras linpiaba con desinfectante la herida de la espalda, yo me abrace a edward

- atacaron la push, luego la lucha se llevo a cabo en los bosques, cerca de los acantilados, ahi fue cuando vi a ... a la madre de heian pidiendole a seth que huyera con su hijo, luego alguien grito y seth hecho a correr en sentido opuesto a la batalla, mientras la mujer partia hacia el centro de la lucha

carlisle arrugo el ceño al igual que edward

- ¿no viste quien ataco a seth?

- no , al parecer lo tomo por sorpresa , pero no iba a por el, iba por...

-por heian - completo edward

asenti...carlisle suspiro . y levanto la vista hacia mi y edward

- me tome la libertad de llamar a los muchachos, creo que nos convendra estar unidos...alice dice que vio algo, muy difuso , no sabe con exactitud que

¿alice vio algo?, por que no nos aviso !

- ¿entonces deberemos esperar a que despierte seth?- pregunto edward

-asi es

mire a edward quien parecia preocupado , al igual que yo y carlisle. un silencio se prolongo volviendo le aura de la habitacion pesado y tenso ...algo no cuadraba, lo sabiamos...los lobos solo se transformaban ante la presencia de un vampiro, eso estaba probado y el secreto de los licantropos lo sabiamos solo nosotros...quien quiera que hubiera atacado a seth llevaba un objetivo claro y era la venganza , pero ¿quien y por que?

mire a edward y este me refugio en sus brazos con fuerza...

¿que demonios estaba ocurriendo ?

en fin

ojala les guste

si quieren que siga dejen un review

kisses, hugs and chocolates

clarencce


	2. divagaciones y decisiones

olas a todas las personas, vampiros , licantropos etc... que se dieron el tiempo de leer mi historia...espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo , el que me ha costado subir debido al frio y a la lluvia ( antes tan querida!! pero en fin!) , aghhh! pobres dedos...

en fin , lo de siempre...**Nada de esto me pertenece…solo la historia que cree, el resto es fruto de la imaginación y maestría de stephenie meyer.**

**un favor para jake :**

_...quien quiera que hubiera atacado a seth llevaba un objetivo claro y era la venganza , pero ¿quien y por que?_

_mire a edward y este me refugio en sus brazos con fuerza..._

_¿que demonios estaba ocurriendo ?_

edward me guio con suavidad hacia la parte baja de la casa, sin dejar nunca de masajearme la espalda con sus dedos. se sentia demasidado bien...el consuelo perfecto, en aquellos momentos .

-alice llegara dentro de 5 minutos- me susurro al oido , haciendo que un escalofrio involuntario recorriera mi espalda...

-¿viene sola?

edward asintio - jasper, emmet y rosalie decidieron mantener vigilancia cerca de esta zona en caso de que alguien hubiera seguido a seth

recorde vagamente el sonido que me hizo darme vuelta . y nuevamente un escalofrio, que no tenia nada que ver con los habiles dedos de edward, recorrio mi espalda.

- bella, cariño. ¿tienen algo de leche aca en la casa?- esme me miraba desde la escalera con expresion dulce y mis pensamientos anteriores desaparecieron.

- ¿desperto?

esme me indico a heian que me miraba fijamente , con los ojos abiertos de par en par , de un increible color verde. edward se rio entre dientes , ante mi sorpresa.

- ¿ por que me mira asi ?- susurre un poco asustada , ante tanta atencion por parte de ese bebe...a mi lado edward se rio un poco mas y amenazo suavemente a heian con un dedo

- cuidado , que es casada !- rio y luego le desordeno la pequeña mata de pelo negro que adornaba su cabecita

- a que te refieres ?- pregunte descolocada

el me miro con una ceja en alto - ¿no eres casada acaso?

- ¡edward cullen, sabes a lo que me refiero !

-solo te encuentra linda...mas bien hermosa...si, creo que eso se acerca bastante a lo que pasa por la cabeza de este pequeño- rio abiertamente ante el desconcierto de esme y mio.

-vaya vaya que tierno, hola familia! - saludo desde la puerta alice con un bolso en su brazo- esme aca traigo leche por lo menos para tres dias si mal no me equivoco, unos cuantos pañales y alguna ropita limpia.- le señalo a esme quien sonrio ampliamente

-siempre tan previsoria- ironice, alice me saco al lengua

- mas vale estar preparada hermanita-

esme tomo el bolso y se diriguio a la cocina, mientras heian seguia siguiendome con la mirada

se parecia tanto a jacob ...jacob...

que habra ocurrido , como se encontraria en ese momento. rogaba por que no hubiera muerto ...seria algo que no podria perdonarme nunca, por que nadie me quitaria de la cabeza que esto tenia algo que ver con vampiros...los hombres lobo solo aparecian siempre que hubieran vampiros cerca.

y nosotros hacia mas de 35 años que no ibamos a forks...ni a la push.

-edward , puedes venir a ayudarme un momento con seth, creo que se le rompio una costilla y soldo mal - susurro desde arriba carlisle.

edward me miro primero , yo asenti y él me regalo un dulce beso

-es que no se cansan nunca- rio alice ante la actitud de edward y mia. edward solo sonrio y subio rapidamente.

-vamos a ayudar a esme con heian ...despues hablaremos y veremos que haremos. me iba a diriguir hacia la cocina cuando alice me llamo

- bella, lo siento!- solto de pronto y me abrazo con fuerza- de verdad queria avisarte pero todo ocurrio en menos de un segundo y yo no podia ver el destino de la manada claramente, cuando aparecio el bebe en ellas no podia saber que significaba...solo lo veia con nosotros pero debi de decirtelo y no callarlo...y...y...

- alice, para!- mi hermana me miro con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento yo le sonrei dulcemente, intentando disimular mi preocupacion- no es tu culpa, nadie sabia que heian llegaria asi , y tu don no es infalible...ya lo comprobamos una vez asi que no te mortifiques ok?, ademas todos cometemos errores...y de verdad agradesco el que hayas venido con las cosas, yo no se nada de bebes- intente al final para hacerla sonreir, alice me miro agradecida y la abarze con fuerza antes de partir hacia la cocina

-bella , ¿puedes sostener a heian mientras le preparo la leche?

esme me tendio al bebe sin siquiera esperar respuesta. yo lo tome con cuidado

- eh ! que soy un vampiro - reclame

-pero uno de algodon dulce - bromeo alice mientras le hacia caras a heian

-MIERDA!!- grito desde arriba seth sobresaltando a heian del susto

-de verdad que a veces no se donde dejan las normas de vocabularios los licantropos ...pero fue muy gracioso , no crees bebe?

heian le miro con sus ojos parpadeantes y luego oculto su carita en mi hombro

- te has asustado heian?, tranquilo todo saldra bien - comence a pasearlo por la cocina mientras le cantaba suavemente , alice me quedo mirando fijamente

-¿que?

-se ven tan tiernos!!- gimio y nos abrazo. heian rio animadamente

esme sonrio y me entrego el biberon para darselo a heian...mientras este tragaba una extraña sensacion corria por mi cuerpo , era muy parecido a lo que sentia mientras estaba con edward pero no tan poderoso ni profundo...era algo...especial?

- llegamos - sono la voz de emmet en la cocina . se veia un poco decepcionado

-no habia nada - fua la explicacion de jasper ante mi sensacion de desconcierto por como se sentia emmet y luego sonrio.yo asenti y acepte su mano a modo de saludo...quien iba a pensar que con quien mejor me llevaba era jasper...con emmet las cosas eran distintas...era como un bebe( rose tenia razon)

-revisamos los alrededores pero ni rastro de cualquier criatura , vampiro, lobo , trol, unicornio o cualquier otra cosa magica - enumero rose y me saludo ...la relacion con ella habia mejorado notablemente. ya me aceptaba e incluso me queria.

entonces ocurrio

rose se percato de la presencia de heian y algo cruzo su rostro...adivinado lo que queria pedirme me adelante

-quieres darle la leche?

ella me miro agardecida y no dijo nada...solo lo tomo cuidadosamente, como si fuera de cristal y siguio con la labor.

emmet y jasper alzaron las cejas.

-eso era - susurro jasper y sonrio

por el contrario la expresion de emmet era de total y completo desconcierto ...rose le lanzo una sonrisa radiante y emmet se relajo un poco

-emmet, es infantil que te sientas celoso de un bebe y a heian le gusta bella- rio desde la puerta de la cocina edward ...detras de el carlisle intentaba mantenerse serio

emmet lo fulmino con la mirada y se retiro indignado a una esquina mientras rose reia y le lanzaba un beso

- a ti tambien te quiero tonto-

emmet gruño algo y todos reimos un poco

-ejem ejem -la voz de carlisle intento que todos nos calmaramos un poco y le lanzo una elocuente mirada a jasper quien sintio...al rato todos estamos mas calmados

- pues bien , como saben y se dieron cuenta seth llego hasta aca malherido y con un bebe-indico a heian que seguia tomando leche- y bella pudo ver que la push habia sido atacada

-atacada?! -salto emmet-¿por quien?

-no lo se - suspiro carlisle

- creo que pudieron ser vampiros- salte. edward me miro y luego cayo en la cuenta

-vampiros en la push?-pregunto esme

-piensenlo -inste- estoy casi segura que fueron vampiros...los licantropos solo toman forma de lobo ante nuestra presencia, y las unicas criaturas que son sus enemigos por naturaleza somos nosotros , nuestra especie.

-tiene razon -apoyo jasper

-pero que razon tendrian para atacar la push?- pregunto aun reticente emmet

-no eran neofitos?-inquirio rosalie

- no lo creo . la efectividad del ataque fue demasiada, por lo poco que alcanze a ver en el recuerdo de seth, tenian un objetivo especifico y ese era heian...

- pudo ser el grupo de denali...mas bien irina- propuso edward de pronto sombrio...recordaba a la perfeccion el por que del alejamiento entre los de denali y los cullen...en gran parte por mi culpa

carlisle lo medito largamente

-es muy posible- acepto a la larga- son los uncios que podrian tener algun motivo en contra de los licantropos. luego tomo su celular y marco un numero...edward se acerco y me rodeo con sus brazos mientras yo me relajaba en ellos momentaneamente . el em comenzo a besar el cabello cuando carlisle cerro su celular fastidiado

-al parecer se encuentra fuera de area...muy conveniente.

-que haremos?-susurro esme. carlisle se acerco y tomo su mano

- vamos a volver a forks , debemos aclarar esto

yo lo mire agradecida y asenti

volveriamos a forks, al meollo del asunto, y yo rogaba por que jacob estuviera bien , necesitaba ver que todos estaban bien

/

en fin

eso es por el momento, lamento si no es de lo mejor

espero que les guste (en ese caso denle al go)

kisses, hugs and chocolates

clarencce


	3. recuerdos

Olas a todo aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic (xD)

Olas a todo aquellos que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic (xD). En fin acá va otro capitulo...gracias por los reviews...me alegra saber que hay gente que lee las locuras que escribo x) y que les gusta. Aprovecho para avisarles que quizás me cueste subir un capitulo nuevo, ya que estoy en el segundo semestre de clases, y esta un poco agitado con eso de la graduación de cuarto medio y todo lo que conlleva.

En fin poco a poco va tomando forma esto...y lo de siempre...

_Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia que leen el resto es producto de la habilidad de stephenie meyer._

**Un favor para Jake.**

_-al parecer se encuentra fuera de área...muy conveniente._

_-¿que haremos?-susurro esme. Carlisle se acerco y tomo su mano_

_- vamos a volver a Forks, debemos aclarar esto_

_Yo lo mire agradecida y asentí_

_Volveríamos a forks, al meollo del asunto, y yo rogaba por que Jacob estuviera bien, necesitaba ver que todos estaban bien._

Esa noche carlisle decidió que nos separaríamos en dos grupos, uno que iría a la push a ver la constatación de los hechos y el estado de la tribu, así como intentar encontrar cualquier pista sobre Irína, los Vulturis o cualquier otro vampiro mezclado. El segundo grupo se encargaría de quedarse en Alaska para cuidar de seth y de Heian en caso de que alguien intentara atacar al bebe. Carlisle intentaría comunicarse con el clan de Denali.

Después de varias discusiones iríamos hacia forks Edward, Alice, Jasper y yo. El don de Jasper seria mas útil con los licántropos que con el bebe o Seth, además de que Edward y yo podríamos tomar el lugar de portavoces en lugar de carlisle...ya nos conocían.

Se quedarían en Alaska Rose (quien se había encariñado mucho con el bebe), Emmett (celoso del bebe, no iba a dejar que le quitaran terreno), Esme y Carlisle, quienes se iban a encargar de las heridas de seth y del bebe también.

Lo único que faltaba era que el licántropo despertara para que nos diera su versión...y yo pudiera ver lo que había ocurrido con más claridad. Alice había predicho que dentro de 10 horas despertaría.

Habían pasado 2 horas y el humor de Emmett no mejoraba mucho...digamos que el ver a tu mujer dándole besos y caricias a un bebe que huele a perro y que ella no te preste atención es...frustrante. Sobretodo tomando en cuenta que el siempre recibía "atenciones" de **SU** Rosalie. Edward volvió de la habitación de Seth y me tomo de la mano. Alice desde arriba grito.

-hagan lo que hagan deben regresar antes de que despierte Seth...

Yo me levante confundida...edward me regalo su mejor sonrisa torcida, mientras esa sensación de calor regresaba instantáneamente a mi cuerpo.

- debes relajarte un poco…tienes a jasper de los nervios arriba y emmett no ayuda mucho.- indico a su hermano que le lanzaba una mirada furibunda. Rosalie parecía en otro mundo…o al menos lo simulaba bien.

Edward me tiro de la mano suavemente para guiarme hacia la puerta. La noche era esplendida, con miles de estrellas y la luna brillante como nunca.

- ¡Lo siento Jasper!- grite un poco avergonzada de no haber sido tan consciente con mi hermano. Rió entre dientes antes de contestarme

-con tal de que llegues calmada te perdono, cuidado- susurro, pero fui perfectamente capaz de escucharlo.

Edward me arrastro afuera, con una sonrisa en los labios. Salimos hacia el jardín helado que poseíamos, mientras que la nieve parecía brillar bajo el influjo de la luna.

-¿deseas recordar viejos tiempos?- fue la simple pregunta, yo sonreí encantada y me subí a su espalda con agilidad, apretándome fuertemente contra su cuerpo y las sensaciones que me proporcionaba. Le bese el cuello con suavidad y edward comenzó a correr.

Antes, cuando era humana, no hubiera soportado esa velocidad sin cerrar los ojos pero ahora podía disfrutarla plenamente, entendiendo en parte la pasión de edward por correr, incluso podía hacerlo a mi antojo cuando salía a cazar pero el sentir el cuerpo de Edward bajo el mió, sus risas, y esa magia que solo nos envolvía a nosotros dos, unidos por un lazo mas allá del amor, **él era mi todo, yo era su todo. **Así de simple, no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro.

-viejos recuerdos- murmure, edward sonrió.

De improviso, paro, se giro y me beso con pasión. Mi mente quedo nublada ante la ferocidad con que sus labios buscaban los míos y mis brazos le rodearon con fuerza. El me atrajo más a su cuerpo y sus manos se enlazaron alrededor de mi cintura, mientras el mundo dejaba de existir…por un mínimo momento.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos (quizás un poco mas) nos separamos. El rió suavemente a la ver mis ojos aun cerrado, perdida en un mar de emociones , saboreando la magia del momento.

-lista para seguir- pregunto

- hasta el mismo infierno- sonreí y me subí ágilmente a su espalda. El giro un poco su cabeza buscando una motivación y le bese… nuevamente.

¡Aghh! Este hombre es irresistible… aun siendo yo una vampira.

-¿adonde me llevas?- pregunte suavemente susurrando cerca del lóbulo de su oreja. El se estremeció un poco.

- a nuestro pequeño secreto- murmuro. Yo sonreí satisfecha. Le bese suavemente el cuello, aun sabiendo que eso le satisfacía…y que podríamos chocar contra un árbol.

OPS! Teoría confirmada.

-bella no me desconcentres por favor- gimió, entre suplica y risa.

Yo asentí como niña buena. Y solo me dedique a dibujar arabescos imaginarios en su espalda. Contenta…satisfecha con el mundo y conmigo misma.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que edward se detuvo cerca de un pórtico. Yo baje y le tome la mano, mientras sonreía tanto que si fuera humana me dolerían las mejillas.

- bienvenida…nuevamente – especifico entre beso y beso. Yo solo me deje llevar.

En esa casa fue la primera vez en que la entrega fue total y completa, sin ningún miedo al pasado, a los vulturis, a los licántropos, a james o victoria. Yo ya había sido convertida y no había nada que me separara nunca más de edward.

Cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente nos encontrábamos en medio de una habitación que nunca olvidaría… paredes azules, el techo blanco y con un gran ventanal que ahora se encontraba cerrado, el cual daba paso a un balcón. Los únicos muebles en al habitación eran una cama amplia y frente a esta una especie de armario con un gran espejo.

Sentí como lentamente edward acariciaba mi vientre por debajo de la camiseta y su boca daba pequeñas descargas sobre la piel de mi cuello.

Me gire lentamente y le bese con lentitud deteniéndome en su barbilla y delineando sus labios con mi lengua. El respiró un poco mas agitado y yo sonreí maliciosamente

Me miro a los ojos y acaricio lentamente mi mejilla.

Me acerque a el y le sonreí

Me beso

Y aquí es donde empieza el sueño…

Sentía su dedo delineando la piel de mi espalda y le sonreí amable, perdida en las sensaciones vividas.

- ¿sabes?, así es como más me gustas.- susurro.

Yo asentí tomando su mano entre las mías examinando los dedos de pianista

- con todas mis imperfecciones, voluble, y el cabello hecho un almiar

- el más delicioso que exista

- adulador

-cabezota

-te amo

-yo también

Sonreí, sin duda éramos una pareja única

Bese sus dedos y luego pose su mano en mi mejilla, mi reflejo al frente hizo lo mismo. Edward sentado por detrás mió, me abrazo por la cintura.

Levante mi mirada al espejo y nos observamos a los ojos. El sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba y yo le guiñe un ojo. Sentía su tibia piel cerca mió. Acariciándome.

La imagen al frente mió me recordaba una época que era un poco difusa ahora, cuando lo observe pro primera vez, en un almuerzo, las veces que me salvo, la primera vez que hoy su voz. Los dolores y sufrimientos pasados. Luchar contra james, victoria y los vulturis para estar juntos y en paz… como ahora.

- ¿en que piensas?

- en ti, es obvio - le pique. Arrugo un poco el ceño

- la verdad bella.-

Lo observe largamente antes de contestar, me gire hacia el y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

- en realidad en el pasado, en nosotros… en como han cambiado las cosas…y en lo que he olvidado

Edward suspiro y me abrazo

- si quieres te puedo refrescar la memoria- susurro…yo no hice movimiento alguno, ¡se estaba tan bien ahí!

- tu padre es Charlie y tu madre es Renée… llegaste a forks por voluntad propia…en el instituto me conociste…

-¡eso ya lo se edward!- reí

- déjame terminar… te acuerdas de ¿Ángela y Ben?- dude un poco- ellos eran por decirlo así, amigos nuestros. Aunque en verdad Ángela era amiga tuya…ella se caso tiempo después de nosotros y ahora debe tener 58 años…

-¡oh!- me sorprendí.

Nunca me acostumbraría totalmente a esto de no envejecer.

- la ultima vez que me había comunicad don Ángela, ella me había contado de que pronto seria abuela…hace 12 años atrás

- Mike newton y Jessica se casaron y se divorciaron, eso necesitas saber de ellos, nada mas – creí notar cierta ironía en su voz pero no le di importancia – lo que no se puede unir no debería forzarse- rodó los ojos y yo reí levemente ante la ironía-¿deseas saber algo mas?

Negué con la cabeza… el resto lo recordaba y algunas cosas no eran importantes ni necesarias.

- creo que es hora de irnos.- susurre repentinamente. La angustia con lo de Jacob había desaparecido por el momento y estaba más calmada.

- seth ya despertara y podremos saber todo de primera fuente- asintió el

Me beso una última vez más antes de vestirnos y partir de nuevo a la mansión cullen.

En 30 minutos estuvimos listos y nos encontrábamos ya en el despacho de carlisle que nos sonreía abiertamente. (Ventajas de ser vampiro) (N/a: que seria útil para llegar a tiempo al colegio o a la u xD)

- despertó un poco antes, pero esta conciente y desea hablar contigo- me indico

- ¿heian?

- durmiendo con rosalie

Sonreí imaginando a Emmett y me dirigí a la habitación de seth con edward de la mano al entrar una esencia conocida me llego y un joven me saludo alegre desde la cama

- hasta que llegan – bromeo – tenemos cosas muy importantes de las que hablar.

Yo me acerque a la cama y toque su mano envolviendo su cuerpo con mi escudo

Y una luz me encegueció antes los recuerdos del lobo

Bueno, esto es todo por el momento y mil perdones por la demora

Kisses, hugs and chocolates

Clarence

"un fic con reviews es un fic feliz"

x)


End file.
